The Wheels Keep Right on Rolling
by NerdHerderette
Summary: Ben Solo is brilliant and handsome. He's also insufferably arrogant, a flagrant womanizer, and a total ass. On certain days, they get along as well as oil and water. On others, it's more like ammonium nitrate and TNT. Which is why the prospect of spending the next 48 hours cooped up in a car-on a road trip with the man-has left Rey feeling a bit out of sorts..


**The Wheels Keep Right on Rolling**

 **Summary:** Ben Solo is brilliant and handsome. He is also insufferably arrogant, a flagrant womanizer, and a total ass. On certain days, they get along as well as oil and water. On others, it's more like ammonium nitrate and TNT.

Which is why the prospect of spending the next 48-hours cooped up in a car-on a _road trip_ with the man-has left Rey feeling a wee bit distressed...

 **[excerpt]:**  
"Truth or dare?" he asked, leaning closer. She could smell the citrus and the bready malt on his lips, feel the moistness of his breath. The room spun slightly, and grew uncomfortably hot.

"What's the dare?"

Ben pressed forward until their thighs touched.

"Dance with me," he said huskily. The steel guitar twang and smoky notes of _Tennessee Whiskey_ played from the jukebox, the song's raw and bluesy longing pouring out from behind the Wurlitzer's walls.

 **Notes: Written for the "Ring in the Reylo" fic exchange on AO3**

Dear Hamliet:  
You have written so many wonderful works during the past year that I jumped at the opportunity to write you one in return. I loved your prompts so very much, and tried to include many of your likes. They must have aligned with mine as well, because this turned out to be one of my favorite pieces to write. I hope that I did your prompts justice, and that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!3

 **Prompts:**  
1\. AU wherein Rey and Kylo wind up having to do community service together. Bonus if their community service involves having to watch out for rowdy children.  
2\. Rey and Kylo begrudgingly have to take a road trip together  
 **Enticements:**  
"I'd prefer not to have dubcon/noncon, please," and  
"Fluff and angst are encouraged, as is the presence of Finn as Rey's BFF."  
 **Rating:** General, Teen, or Mature  
 **Additional Thanks:**  
-To the wonderful **M-oarts** (link to her tumblr below) who created the beautiful artwork at what was really a very last minute request 3  
-To the all the amazing mods for their encouragement, enthusiasm and hard work in running this fest.

-Title based on lyrics of **"Road Trip"** by Ellis Paul  
-Artwork by **m-oarts**. Please do not repost any images from this site. A link to larger renderings on tumblr will be added following the reveal on Jan.6

 **.~oIo~.**

"Why you insufferable-!"

The sound of something hard slamming against the worktable surface in the next room caused Finn to roll his eyes. It was quickly followed by a male shout, and the sound of scuffling feet.

"Pay up," Poe grinned. Finn muttered something under his breath as he handed over twenty bucks.

"I mean, can't they go _one day_ without fighting?" he grumbled. "At this rate, I'll be out of rent money for the next month."

Poe arched an eyebrow at him and quickly followed it with a wink. "I told you, there's plenty of room at my place." He leaned back, casually draping his arm over the top of Finn's chair. "Almost _too_ much room. Gets mighty lonely sometimes," he added with a drawl.

Finn snorted, but couldn't help the becoming blush which stained the tops of his cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I wish those two would just get it over and fuck already. Maybe we can finally get some work done for once."

"Keep dreaming. They can't play nice for even an hour for something like that to take place. Don't forget, if you find yourself tiring of leftover takeout because of your misplaced optimism, the offer for a home-cooked meal still stands." He gave Finn a playful nudge.

The retort which formed on Finn's lips was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. A whirling dervish stormed into the room, before giving the door she exited from a satisfying slam.

"Of all the arrogant, conceited-!"

"Stubborn and infuriating-" yelled the male voice from behind the door.

Finn and Poe gave each other a knowing look before lowering their heads as they tried to get back to work.

 **.~O~.**

"I can't understand it," Dr. Kanata sighed. "You are perhaps two of the most brilliant physicians to have walked through our doors in decades, yet you're worse than a couple of ten-year olds hopped up on sugar and soda the second you're placed in the same room. Your job _requires_ you to listen, to be able to _communicate_. What is it about each other that makes all your training go out the window?"

Rey colored with embarassment, feeling very much like a ten year old at that moment. Her only saving grace was when she saw her co-worker fidgeting in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kanata," she began. "I can respect Dr. Solo's work in MMR vaccinations. But I am not a statistician, and-"

She was interrupted by the _harrumphing_ sound at her side. She shot the man a look of indignation, which Dr. Kanata squelched quickly with a wave of her hand.

"You are not a statistician, Dr. Kenobi. However, you have written extensively on epidemiological patterns in the past, and your expertise in neuropsychology makes you a natural fit. Do you not see the logic in having the two of you work together? It's a medical match made in heaven."

"Or hell." For the first time, the man beside her spoke. He straightened himself up in his chair, which seemed almost too small for his broad, 6'3" frame. "For once, I agree with Dr. Kenobi. On paper, it may appear that we would be a natural fit, but the reality of the situation is that we have two totally different approaches to the project, not to mention differing work ethics."

Rey rolled her eyes and seethed. _She_ had a perfectly fine work ethic, thank you very much. It was not her fault that he was constantly skiving off work as soon as the clock hit six to get ready for a date with his floozy-du jour.

Dr. Kanata frowned. "You both have excellent time management skills and have been punctual in meeting your deadlines, as far as I know. You have also gotten along with anyone else you have been paired with in the past."

"Perhaps if we split up? I could work with Finn, while Ben works with Poe..."

Dr. Kanata rested her forehead in her hands. Rey could see that her fingers were digging into her temples. When she looked up, her wise eyes were weary.

"Dr. Kenobi. Your co-workers are _research assistants_ , and while both young men are extremely competent and hardworking, they are not the trailblazing thinkers that you or Dr. Solo have already demonstrated yourselves to be." She straightened, and despite her diminutive height, immediately commanded the attention of the room.

"Frankly, I'm surprised and disappointed in both of you. You were hired by the hospital to do a job. The administration's responsiblity is to provide the best healthcare for our patients, and to make sure that there is enough funding and research to continue to do so. It is _not_ to play nursemaid for a pair of intelligent and accomplished physicians, just because they refuse to play nice in the sandbox.

"The two of you are going to learn to get along. And past accomplishments aside, if you cannot do so, then you cannot assist the hospital in its mission, no matter how much of a trailblazer you may be. The path you forge would be useless, if you continue to throw obstacles at yourselves and each other along the way."

The elderly woman looked at the two researchers' contrite expressions thougthfully.

"I am sending the two of you away for two days."

Ben's cool demeanor sputtered. "Excuse me, Dr. Kanata?"

"I'm sending you to Barnaba," Maz clarified. "It's a community south of Mariposa county with a high rate of vaccination refusals in infants and school-aged children. I want you to travel there to do some outreach work and preventative education, as representatives of the hospital."

Ben sighed. "What time is the flight?"

"Oh, no, Dr. Solo. There's no flight. The two of you will be driving."

Rey and Ben looked at each other with horrified expressions. Well, that was _one_ thing they could both agree on.

"But that's almost five hours-"

"Together. Stuck in a-"

"Car," they groaned in unison.

Maz watched them with a bemused look on her face. "Perhaps if the hospital didn't have to cover the costs of the damage to your lab which resulted from yesterdays- _accident_ ," she coughed delicately, "there would be enough to pay for two flights. As it stands, you will have a car, two hotel rooms, and paid meals."

"Fine. I'll just pay for the flight myself, then. See you when you get there, Dr. Kenobi," Ben said smugly.

"Are you kidding me? So you can start without me and get all the recognition? No way!"

"Really, this is ridiculous, the two of you. You are leaving tomorrow. _Together._ The car will be waiting for you in the hospital parking lot, ground floor, at 9 AM. Don't be late, and _do_ try to be on your best behavior."

"Or else?!" Ben growled.

"Or else," Dr. Kanata agreed, hiding her sly grin.

 **.~O~.**

"Seriously, though. Why don't you just get it out of your system and fuck him? With the tension you two have, the sex has got to be great. Plus, you can't deny the guy is hot as hell."

Rey pushed down on the top of her luggage and tugged the zipper shut.

"He may _look_ hot, but that means nothing once he opens his mouth. I've never met someone so full of himself and condescending in my life. Plus, I'd be amazed if the guy wasn't a walking petri dish of disease. He probably has a girl on speed dial for every day of the week."

"Not that you've noticed, or anything," Finn said sardonically.

Rey frowned as she rummaged through the drawers for her travel brush. "Seriously, the guy is a total slag. Talk about a double standard." She closed her eyes in exasperation. "Even if I _were_ interested in him-which I am definitely _not_ -I would never jeopardize my reputation for a guaranteed one night stand." She opened her eyes and jammed the brush and some toiletries into a small travel bag. "You know how hard I had to work to get where I am, Finn. Working multiple jobs, angling for every scholarship that was available to me. I'm not going to let it go to shit just because of some arrogant, entitled jerk."

Finn sighed. "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought."

"Only enough to remind me of what I need to do to continue to succeed." Wistfulness washed over her hazel eyes. "I really like it here, Finn. I love San Francisco, I love the friends that I've made, I love rooming with you, and I'm proud of the work that I do. I don't want to muck things up by giving into something foolish, especially if it's nothing more than a pipe dream."

Finn held out his arms. Rey fell into them, mollified, as he hugged her tight.

"Don't you worry, Rey. You've got a great head on your shoulders, and your heart's in the right place. No matter the bumps in the road, the wheels keep right on rolling. You'll see."

 **.~oIIo~.**

They settled into an awkward silence as they drove over the Bay Bridge onto Interstate 80. The second cup of coffee which she bought as a peace offering sat untouched in the console. How was she to know that he didn't take his coffee plain, preferring something as pretentious as a quad, non-fat, one-pump, no-whip mocha. Grande. Well, one more for her to enjoy, then. And it looked like she was going to need it; their scintillating conversation was going to put her back to sleep.

"So, did Maz give you any idea of the demographics of the town we're going to?"

Rey nodded, looking over the paperwork. "Over a quarter of the households have children under the age of 18 living with them. 15% live below the poverty level. The county as a whole has the second highest rate of unvaccinated children in the state. Vaccination rates for those entering kindergarten are at 81%, significantly lower than the 92.9% statewide. And of those who received vaccinations, only 90% received the required two doses of MMR."

Ben groaned. "Wakefield's article was not only fraudulent and unethical, it set back healthcare decades and enabled the resurgence of diseases which should have been eradicated. So now we're wasting our money and efforts to continue to debunk myths which have already been debunked, instead of promoting other types of preventative care."

"You're preaching to the choir." She settled back comfortably in her chair, stretching out her legs as they flew down the interstate. "'Kay, you're going to head onto Highway 580 East, then look for 205."

She watched the scenery avidly; although she loved the city, she never tired of the openness and majesty of the rolling California foothills.

She tapped her fingers on the dash. Ben shot her a look. She rolled her eyes, but pulled her hand away.

"So who's our target audience for today?"

"Young families," Rey replied, placing the itinerary back in her bag. "They want us to keep it simple; go over some of the diseases, as well as the vaccination schedules. Because the majority of the families have multiple children, they want us to distribute information for vaccinations up to 18 years old. But the main focus will be on those from childbirth to six."

"Childbirth to six?" Ben's handsome face paled a bit. "Christ, where exactly is this community outreach taking place?"

"At the local preschool. Didn't you read anything that Maz sent us?" She was going to needle him more about his lack of preparedness, but when she saw his face pale even further, she bit back her grin and decided to enjoy his obvious discomfiture instead.

 **.~O~.**

They hit a taqueria in Oakdale and filled up at the local Valero station at the midway point to Barnaba. By now, the mountainous landscape had given way to orchards and farmlands and the occasional cattle ranch.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" she asked as she reached for the knob.

Ben cast her an impatient glance. "Why do you ask if you're going to do it anyway?"

"Well," she said, fiddling around as the quarter-bar strains of country, jazz, and R+B came filtering through. "I thought it was the polite thing to do. Plus, I figured you would say yes? Unless you find the silence companiable and preferable? Ahhh!" she exclaimed as she hit upon the local college station.

Ben grunted, but she noted that there wasn't much heat in his response.

Rey bobbed her head and started to hum.

 _I'm a cool girl, I'm a, I'm a cool girl_  
 _Ice cold, I roll my eyes at you, boy_

 _Rules you don't like, but you're still gonna keep 'em_  
 _Said you want fines for whatever reason_  
 _Show we can chill, try and keep it platonic_  
 _Now you can't tell if I'm really ironic_

She lost herself in the low-frequency, synthesized notes and the crisp beats, unaware that Ben's eyes were growing flinty as his knuckles whitened against the wheel. After several more stanzas, he finally took out his frustrations on the dash.

"Hey!" Rey gasped as the music cut off after several well-placed smacks from his fist. "I liked that song!"

"Put on something else," he gritted out.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" She frowned, hunting along the dial some more, until she settled on an oldies station. "There you go," she said as a harmonica warbled a plaintive riff. "That should be more your speed, old man."

Ben's brows shot into the fringe of his dark hair, but his lips suppressed a begrudging smile. "Old man? I'll have you know that _Take the Long Way Home_ is an absolute classic. Not only is the music incredible, but the words are just as relevant today as they were some thirty years ago."

Rey listened to the lyrics more closely. "It's sad," she said frowning. "He's so sad and lonely. He'd prefer to live in an illusion than go home to reality."

"Yeah. But I also think that he's saying that home is where love and happiness is, and although he's going about in the wrong way-the long way-there's always the hope that he'll eventually find it."

"Hmmm," Rey said thoughtfully. She sneaked a glance at Ben. She was surprised to see that the hard set of his jaw and the angular planes of his face had softened, and that a slightly wistful look had fallen over his face.

"Sometimes it's ok not to put so much pressure on yourself and others. You know, let loose, have a little fun."

"What, you mean have fun, irregardless of other people's feelings, like she sings in _your_ song?"

Rey's mouth dropped open in surprise. If that wasn't just the perfect example of the pot calling the kettle black.

"Do you ever think that sometimes you're going about things the wrong way?" she asked evenly.

"Do you ever think that maybe you should listen to your own advice?" he countered.

She shut off the radio and they drove the remainder of the way to Barnaba in stilted silence.

 **.~O~.**

By the time they reached Barnaba, Rey and Ben's latest argument was forgotten as their professionalism kicked in. They had all of thirty minutes to greet the district's health officials, introduce themselves to several local pediatricians, and set up a table with resources from the American Academy of Pediatrics and the CDC before the families and some interested community members began filling the seats in the cafetorium.

The presentation went exceedingly well. Perhaps Dr. Kanata was right in sending both of them; their youth and relative accessiblity was an obvious plus, and their research background and experience allowed them to skillfully debate many of the popular misconceptions regarding the effects of childhood vaccines on public and population health.

But once the presentation was over, Rey couldn't help the feeling of bitterness which managed to creep its way in. Despite sharing an equal amount of time on the podium, it was Ben to whom the reporters swarmed during the ensuing meet and greet. It was Ben who drew the attention of most of the fathers, and it was definitely Ben who captured the fancies of all the single mothers in the crowd.

Rey spent most of the next hour with the younger couples and first-time parents. She had just handed out her last pamphlet and was scanning the floor in search of Ben, to see if he had any more.

She spotted him near the window. The heat and the exhaustion of the day had caused Ben's shirt to lose some of its crispness. She noted how the cotton stretched out over the width of his shoulders, its thin material clinging to his broad chest and narrowed waist. His sleeves were neatly rolled, gracing the muscular tops of his forearms which shifted and flexed as he spoke.

One of the women suddenly tittered and laid a hand on Ben's arm. Rey felt a swell of anger, and she began to stalk her way through the slowly dissipating throng.

"Well, if you have any other questions or concerns, you can always call the Immunization Hotline set up by the CDC." Ben took out a pre-printed card and handed it to the woman.

"Is that the only number that you're handing out today, Dr. Solo?" the woman simpered. Rey watched, gobsmacked, as the blonde pushed out her ample chest in a not-at-all subtle manner and tilted her hips.

Ben had the decency to look embarassed by the bold display. "Unfortunately, Dr. Kenobi and I are based out in San Francisco," he said, looking at Rey. "However, we have the numbers of several pediatricians in the area who can also assist you if you have further questions, or if should need their services in the future with regards to your child's care." He placed his arm around Rey, his hand burning a hole into her back. "If you would excuse me, I need a quick word with my esteemed colleague."

He lifted his arm once they were out of earshot. Rey raised a knowing brow.

"Deftly maneuvered, Dr. Solo. It appears that you're quite the crowd-pleaser."

Ben ran his hand through the locks of his hair exasperatedly. "Let me tell you, the first thing I'm doing after we get checked into the hotel is buying myself a stiff drink. Sometimes I wonder if they're interested in anything I have to say, or if they're just interested in-this." He looked down at himself and vaguely waved his hands in the space surrounding him.

Rey looked at him curiously. "Huh. I guess I wouldn't know. I've been too busy trying to fight years of sexism in my chosen profession to consider what a burden it must be to have legions of fans stalking your every move."

He glanced at Rey.

"And what about you?" he asked suddenly.

"What about me? " she repeated, confused. Was he still talking about getting a drink? "I guess a cold Blue Moon would be pretty amazing right now."

"No, I mean, you mentioned that I was quite the crowd-pleaser. Should I count you as a fan as well?" he teased.

Rey couldn't help the flush which spread over her face. She was thankfully spared coming up with an appropriate retort by a young girl who threw her chubby arms around one of Ben's legs. Not to be outdone, her brother ran over and latched onto the other.

"Are you really a doctor, mister? You don't look like the ones I've seen on TV."

"I _told_ you, Sissy. They're actors. They're paid to be on TV." He squinted suspiciously at Ben, a furrow developing between his brows. "I saw you with that camera guy before," he said accusingly.

Ben bent down, scrunching his tall body onto himself so he appeared less imposing. "Lots of people can be doctors. I'm one, and the lady to the side of you-" _Who is doing_ _ **nothing**_ _to help me,_ he mouthed over their heads, "is one as well. If you study hard, and want to help people, you could be one, too."

"See? I told you!" Sissy screamed triumphantly.

"I don't believe him. He's lying."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The pair grew angry with each other and resorted to name-calling and clothes pulling, while Ben grew progressively entangled in the midst of their flailing, little fists.

"Where's your mother?" he pleaded helplessly as Rey laughed. He gestured for her assistance in pulling the gremlins off of him, but she showed him no quarter.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Solo," she said wickedly. "But to do so would be to deprive me of the most fun I've had all day."

 **.~oIIIo~.**

The exposed wooden beams and rich, honeyed tones of the hotel's entrance was a welcome surprise. Rey gazed at the greenery of the Sierra National Forest which stared back at her unapologetically through the expansive lobby windows. A smile broke out over her face when she heard the low murmurs and tinkling glassware which emerged from the piano lounge to their right.

 _Yes_. All she required was a cold beer, a hearty meal, a warm shower, and a comfortable bed, and all would be right with her world.

"What do you mean, there's only one room?" Ben's deep voice practically snarled, breaking her from her reverie.

"I apologize, Dr. Solo. But the hotel is booked solid for a bachelorette party-" the hostess said apologetically as a group of giggling and slightly inebriated girls dashed through the lobby. Ben quelled their blatant ogling with an icy glare. "Someone had reported a smell coming from the vent in one of your rooms, so we took the opportunity to reflag your reservation at our sister facility in Fish Camp."

Ben's jaw dropped. "In the dark-that's well over another hour away! You can't just cancel on us without warning, we've been traveling since nine this morning!"

The girl's mouth spouted another apology, but her eyes hardened. "Actually, we can, doctor. California Lodging statutes and all. Civil Code Article 4, section 1859-1867, if you're interested." She softened her stance slightly. "They've transferred your reservations to a beautiful hotel. Rated four-stars, and close to Yosemite's main attractions. We had contacted Dr. Kanata about the switch earlier today, and she had given us her approval. Did you not receive notification of such?"

Ben turned to Rey, who scrolled through her phone frantically. The message from Maz had come in at precisely 3:30 pm.

Rey closed her eyes, fighting the laughter which threatened to break through hysterically. If she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have put it past the wily lady to plant yet another obstacle in their paths for the sadistic pleasure of drilling in the importance of patience and cooperation.

"We did," Rey sighed. "I'm sorry. My phone was shut off." She gave Ben a hard look, daring him to make an insulting comment. "We had just started our presentation at that time."

He thankfully refrained, although he couldn't help an exasperated eye roll.

"Excuse me," he muttered to the hostess and turning towards Rey.

"Look," he said in a low tone. "We're both wiped out, and we have to head back to San Francisco in just a little over twelve hours. We've both done overnight calls where we had to share spaces smaller and more uncomfortable than this. I'd rather not make the trip out to Fish Camp, if you think you can make a go of the situation here. I mean, I will if you really want to, but-"

"It's fine, Ben." Rey put her hand on his arm to silence him, then just as quickly pulled it away. "I'd rather not travel any more at this point, either. We're both adults here, we'll deal."

Ben turned back to the girl at the desk. "We find the lodgings here more than sufficient. If you would be so kind as to cancel the other reservation, we would like to take the one available room."

The girl frowned. "I can, sir, but-"

"Just do it," Ben said, losing his patience as he slid her two twenties.

She quieted as she entered their information into the computer system. Half a minute later, she handed them two keycards.

"Enjoy your stay," she said with a smirk.

 **.~O~.**

" _Fuck me_ ," Ben groaned once the lock read green and they pushed open the door.

The room was gorgeous. A loveseat graced the sitting area, clothed in the nubby, rich textures of a buckstitch design. The surface of a thick, substantial table added to the rustic quality with its whorled and knotted wood. A fireplace faced with river rock took residence in the corner, and the bath came complete with a glass shower and sunken tub large enough for two. And in the midst of it all, sat the bed-covered in plush pillows and a downy duvet, inviting the exhausted guests to lose themselves in its cozy, king-sized warmth.

They stood, staring. Ben finally broke.

"A single," he hissed. Now the hostess' sly look made sense. "I'll take the couch," he croaked.

"Don't be ridiculous. That can barely qualify as a couch; your legs would be hanging off the damn thing, it would be a miracle if you got any sleep."

A slow smile spread over his face. "So we both take the bed? I didn't know you cared."

Rey ignored the flutter in her stomach and looked at him pointedly instead. "I _don't._ I just need you well-rested enough to make the five hour drive back in one piece. _I'll_ take the couch."

The grin spread further as a devilish gleam lit his eyes. "You need your sleep too, princess. The bed's big enough for us to share..."

Spots of pink appeared on her cheeks. She should be angry at his presumption, cross at the familiarity of his flirtation, but the traitorous fluttering in her belly only increased.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," she huffed, moving to throw her bags on the couch to firmly stake her claim. Ben shrugged as he began unpacking his things.

As she went to place her toiletries in the bathroom, she didn't want to think about why the sight of their toothbrushes touching unsettled her so.

 **.~O~.**

"Can I get you another one, hon?" the waitress asked as Rey drained the last dregs of her beer.

She pushed back her chair with a contented sigh. A perfectly cooked burger and a couple of cold beers had worked wonders in settling her nerves. It didn't hurt that they had decided on dinner at a non-descript, local bar, miles removed from the hotel and-by consequence-the awkwardness of their room.

"No, thanks. That was perfect," she answered, just this side of loose. She squinted at the woman's nametag, barely making out the blurry red letters which spelled out _Bea_.

"How 'bout you, dear?" the waitress asked, turning towards Ben. She didn't hesitate to fuss over the wayward strand of hair which kept falling in front of his face. Rey bit back her laughter upon discovering that the kindly woman was not immune to Ben's charms.

"Citra in a glass, please."

"You got it." She leaned over to Rey and said in a stage-whisper. "Devilishly handsome _and_ knows his beers. Ahh, to be thirty years younger..."

Ben laughed. "And I still would not be able to handle a woman like you, Bea."

The older woman gave a hearty laugh, although she blushed at his flattery. "You've got a keeper there, young lady. Don't let this one get away."

"We're not-" Rey began, but Bea had already moved on to take the next table's orders.

Ben didn't hide his pleased grin upon hearing Bea's assumption as he finished the remains of his steak. He looked at Rey mischievously, and she was taken aback at how relaxed he suddenly looked. It was so different from the intense and at times churlish expression he usually wore at work, and she found it decidedly- _nice_.

"I saw a dart board in the back. Fancy a friendly game?"

Rey spied the colorful rings which hung unused on the oak panel behind a group of patrons shooting pool. She had only played several times in her life-and the last time was in _years_ -but her sharpshooting skills meant she had a great eye and a steady hand. Plus, a game meant less time spent with Ben-alone-in their room.

The hesitation must have shown in her face. Ben lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

"Scared?"

Rey felt her competitive nature rear its head in response. "Hardly," she scoffed.

"Let's go then, Kenobi," he said. He stood, signaling Bea to bring his drink to the other end of the bar.

"You're on, Solo," Rey shot back, keeping up with his pace.

She took several practice shots once they reached the back, and was delighted when she hit a 40 and a triple ring. She watched as Ben warmed up as well. His hands were large and his fingers long and thick, yet there was something almost delicate and sensual about the way he gripped the dart, using just his tips. His powerful body stilled as he released the dart using only the movement from his left arm. It was beautiful to watch, but there was a slightly ungainly quality about its action, an unnatural flow that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Rey hummed as Ben's darts landed in the outer bull, as well as a triple and the black. Their scores were close, and it was sure to be a good match.

"Hmmm," Ben said thoughtfully. "Care to make things interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rey asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing more than a little game of truth or dare," he answered innocently.

Rey looked around. Although they were in a more private area of the bar, there were plenty of people working their way to the bathrooms in the back and milling about. He couldn't request anything completely scandalous or humiliating of her, could he?

She stiffened her back and drew herself up to her full height. "You don't scare me, Solo."

Ben ordered a couple more drinks. They decided on games of three darts each, and he quickly won the first, 64 to 51.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, leaning closer. She could smell the citrus and the bready malt on his lips, feel the moistness of his breath. The room spun slightly, and grew uncomfortably hot.

"What's the dare?"

Ben pressed forward until their thighs touched.

"Dance with me," he said huskily. The steel guitar twang and smoky notes of _Tennessee Whiskey_ played from the jukebox, the song's raw and bluesy longing pouring out from behind the Wurlitzer's walls.

"Truth then," she said, not meeting his eyes.

He stepped back fractionally. She immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"When you're not working, you just seem to hang out with Finn," he said. "What do you do for fun? Don't you ever date?"

In theory, it was really two questions, but since he allowed her to side-step his dare, she wasn't about to argue the point.

Rey shrugged, shifting under Ben's unwavering stare.

"My work's been my number one priority for much of my life. I fought really hard to get where I am. It-hasn't been easy to find someone who understands that, or who wants the same things for me as I wish for myself."

"But-" Ben shook his head as he looked up. "No, you're right. You answered the question. OK, next round."

Rey won the second one handily. "OK, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Ben replied easily.

"Oh." Rey was surprised, not expecting his choice. "In that case, I guess I have a similar question for you. "When you're not working, you always seem to be out on a date," she said, trying to keep the accusatory tone from creeping into her voice. "Don't you ever tire of the scene?"

Ben looked down, fiddling with the damp, worn edges of the beer mat.

"Perhaps. I'm not a monk, Rey, I enjoy sex, just like every other man. I just haven't found the right person worth settling down for."

Several rounds and two more beers later, they had performed-not necessarily in order-an imitation of a drunk Dr. Kanata (Rey), sung the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song (Ben), confessed their most embarrassing moment (Ben again), and dialed a random from their contact list who became the unfortunate recipient of some choice profanities (Rey, who reminded herself to call back later and apologize to Poe). At the end of the hour, Rey was more than a bit buzzed, and found herself hanging onto Ben's arm with a growing closeness that she would have been mortified at were she sober.

Ben suddenly seemed to tire of their game. He grabbed the darts from her hand and stood behind the oche.

"Double or nothing," he announced as he switched the darts from his left to his right hand and threw them in quick succession, each one hitting the triple 20 spot and netting him a ton 80.

 _"Shit,"_ Rey breathed, realizing she had been had.

He stalked up to her, powerful and imposing.

"Dare," she squeaked.

"Say ' _Ben Solo is the handsomest, sexiest, smartest, and most incredible guy I have ever met.'"_

"Ben Solo is the handsomest, sexiest, smartest, and most incredible guy I have ever met." Rey watched as Ben's eyes darkened dangerously. He stepped closer, shifting his leg so it rested between her thighs.

She knew what he was going to ask. She could see the want all over his face, feel his undeniable hardness as he pressed against her hip, and yet she said it anyway.

 _"Dare,"_ Rey breathed.

 _"Kiss me,"_ Ben groaned as he leaned down, and without missing a beat, took her mouth into his own.

 **.~O~.**

It took several fumbled swipes of the key card before they were able to fall into the room. Ben's hand snaked protectively behind Rey's head as her back thudded against the wall, his greedy mouth never leaving hers for a second. His chapped lips were insistent, his stubble rubbing roughly against the smoothness of her chin as his teeth nibbled and pulled at her lower lip. The weight of his muscular chest stole her breath, and as the firm length of his prick pressed against her she heard a whimper that she almost didn't recognize as her own.

She tilted her head back. His pupils dilated further as he took in the swollen redness of her lips and the flush of her cheeks.

"Come. Bed," he said hoarsely, his Ivy-league vocabulary reduced to the lexicon of a caveman.

She could have blamed it on the copious amounts of alcohol, or on Ben's mesmerizing insistence and overwhelming physique, or on the fact that his gorgeous eyes pleaded where his words did not. But somewhere deep inside her, Rey knew this was a moment which she had desperately wanted, for longer than just tonight.

"Ben," she whispered. Growing emboldened, her hand dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. She felt a delirious thrill run through her as he shivered and groaned under her touch.

Unable to wait any longer, he picked her up and carried her to the bed with an impatient growl. They sunk into its downy layers together, exploring every sensitive curve of their bodies, every breathy moan. They tasted the sweetness of their mouths and the tanginess of their skin, while inhaling the scent of their desire. They shuddered and cried as the walls finally broke, their bodies tumbling under the covers still locked in a sweaty embrace.

 **.~oIVo~.**

Rey was floating. Floating on a cloud of German silk and cotton jacquard and a bed of goose down feathers. Floating in the languid sensation of loosened muscles, and the muzziness of awakening at the start of the day. Floating against the backdrop of a warm body holding her tightly, and the tickle of steady exhalations across her neck.

Floating-then falling as a stubbled jaw nuzzled sleepily against her shoulder, while the unmistakable feel of morning wood pressed into her back.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck._ And fucking _Fuuuck._

She eased Ben's leg gingerly off of her own. The morning light was already starting to slant through the windows, and she felt the beginnings of a pounding headache. _Shit._ She hadn't imagined starting the day with a hangover, nor could she have imagined waking up with a naked Ben Solo at her side.

She allowed herself to peek at his sleeping form. He looked so young and carefree lying next to her- so very masculine yet so incredibly beautiful. She stared at the long lashes which nearly touched his cheeks.

His eyes suddenly flew open. She found herself falling under their hypnotic spell, melting in their warm, chocolate browns, flecked with honey gold.

His sensual lips broke out into a grin.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Rey hated the way in which his low drawl made her heart pound against her chest.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Not really. I was never was one for morning afters." Ben raised himself up on one arm to watch her. She tried not to drool over the tautness of his stomach muscles as the sheet shifted lower towards his hips.

"So, you're a 'love them and leave them' kind of guy?" She tried to keep her tone light and teasing, but knew she was failing miserably.

He yawned, then moved closer, his smile gentle. "Only because I had never found anyone worth staying for."

 _Of course,_ she thought. Why would he, when he could have his pick of the crop? He was Ben Solo-a hot shot in his field, with plenty of money and women and the world at his feet.

He leaned in, angling for a kiss. Rey placed her hands on his chest-and despite its delicious strength-pushed him away.

"I can't do this, Ben."

His eyes quickly shuttered. "Can't, or won't?"

"Both," she whispered.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." She didn't miss the coolness and tightness of his expression as he swung his legs over the side and stormed away angrily from their bed.

 **.~O~.**

Rey groaned as she popped two Advils and forced another bottle of water down her throat. Her stomach had settled somewhat after two eggs and a piece of toast, but the pounding in her head seemed to find an eager companion in the thumping bass which vibrated through the car's speakers.

"Do you mind turning it off?" she whispered. Fifteen minutes into a five hour journey, and her head already felt like it was being squeezed by a vise.

"It was either this, or the deafening silence," Ben gritted out although he thankfully acquiesced.

They had fallen back into their familiar pattern of antagonism. Actually, it was worse than when they first started. The air between them was now thick with Ben's seething.

Rey looked out the window, startling when she saw signs for Yosemite National Park.

"Ben, look!" she exclaimed, forgetting about their animosity in her excitement as she grabbed his arm. "I didn't realize we were so close. Can we go?" She flinched as he pulled away.

Ben grunted. "It's nearly fifty miles out of the way. Fifty miles one way, going up winding mountains, just to get to the park's entrance. That makes it a three to four hour detour round trip, just to see one scenic point." He looked at her askance. "I don't know about you, but I've just about had it with this trip. We'd both be better off, the sooner we get home."

Rey bit her lip, fighting back the tears which threatened her composure. She felt miserable, and it didn't help that he was being such a fucking _ass_.

She caught her reflection in the side mirror and winced. Her normally tanned skin was a lovely shade of green. She scrunched down into her seat and pulled her hoodie over her eyes, wishing its cloth could swallow her up. Maybe the whole day would go by a little faster if she could just get some sleep...

She felt her head droop, lulled by the silence and the rhythm of the wheels over the pavement as they sped along. A sudden change in direction jostled her awake.

"Whaa-" she asked fuzzily. Her eyes widened once she saw the signage for the south entrance to the park and Wawona Road.

"Really? I thought-"

Ben sighed. "We have a total of two days off, don't we? Since they're paying, we might as well take advantage of it." He kept his eyes on the road, but his voice softened slightly. "Besides, you looked like you could use the fresh air."

He made a right at Chinquapin Junction, and then onto Glacier Point Road. Rey felt the tension between them change as they continued to climb, the road narrowing into hairpin loops as the cliffs pitched dizzyingly off to the sides, their granite outcroppings bursting with Pondersoa Pine. As he pulled into the overlook, she gasped at the sight of Half Dome and the Yosemite Valley 7,700 feet below.

She exited the car, her hangover forgotten as she lost herself in the spectacular and expansive vista, the wide skies and sheer cliffs making all her problems seem insignificantly small.

Ben leaned against the car, watching her surreptitiously from beneath his fringe. When she caught him looking, he lowered his gaze.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

He hesitated. "I don't get it," he said finally. "You're like Jekyll and Hyde. One minute, you're one of the most infuriatingly uptight and inflexible people I've ever met, and in the next, you're communing with nature like a flower child. Where is the down-to-earth girl I met last night?" His expression hardened as he awaited her response.

"Last night was a mistake. Too much alcohol, and not enough reality," she said grimly.

"That's a coward's excuse," Ben said evenly.

Rey saw red. Her headache and the sour taste in her mouth loosened her tongue.

"How dare you?! You have _no_ idea what I go through, why I have to act the way do. I'm somehow held accountable to a different standard, just because I have a pussy instead of a cock. I've had to scrape my way through my entire life, just to earn enough money to meet my needs. I've always had to work twice as hard to earn the recognition which seems to fall so easily at your feet. So forgive me if I'm not about to chuck it all aside for the thrill of a drunken lay.

"So keep going on all your dates, Ben Solo. Fuck who you want to fuck, knowing you'll always be congratulated on your newest conquest, while I have to watch who I screw so I'm not accused of sleeping my way up to the top."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're an ass!"

Ben stalked over to her, whipping her around so they stood face to face. "You're crazy because you think you know me. You think that I _love_ being single, that I abhor commitment. Well, for your information, I was nearly engaged."

He laughed bitterly at the shocked look on her face. "Fourth year med school. We dated throughout nearly all of it-met the parents, window-shopped for rings, the whole nine yards. But when the time came down for the real thing-with me on my knees and with graduation just a couple of months away-she decided she didn't want to be tied down. After four years together, it was not marriage, but an _open relationship_ that she sought. How's that for a real life " _Cool Girl_?"

"So you can take your pre-conceived notions and shove them. You can stay safe and lonely in your little cocoon, and I can be Mr. Social and miserable in mine."

"I don't _want_ to be lonely," Rey shouted. "I would give anything to have a relationship with someone that I love and admire, but the men I meet either don't understand me or my work, or just plain aren't interested!"

" _I'm_ interested!" Ben yelled back, his hands tearing at his hair in frustration.

Rey stared in dawning recognition as Ben continued.

"You're _not_ like the others. I _don't_ have the desire for them to stay in the morning, they _don't_ get under my skin, and they _don't_ drive me to distraction day in and day out with how brilliant and sexy and ridiculously stubborn they are!"

"Brilliant and sexy?" Rey asked slowly. She took a step closer and covered his hand gently with her own. The thrumming sensation in her chest intensified when she felt Ben's hesitant squeeze in return.

"I'm sorry, Ben," she said softly. "I've depended on myself for so long, I've forgotten what it means to trust anyone else. To let someone in. But I think I'd like to learn." She looked away guiltily. " _'Physician heal thyself_ ,' and all that."

Ben took a deep breath. His eyes searched her face and then pulled her towards him, so they stood right in front of one another-toe to toe, hip to hip, sharing in each other's space.

"Sounds like a smart prescription, doctor." He cupped her chin and kissed her gently. He tasted strong and spicy and sweet, and she was falling, soaring, against the backdrop of the brilliant Sierra Nevada.

She pulled back reluctantly, eyes shiny and lips wet.

"What does this mean going forward? For work?" she asked breathlessly. She fisted her hands in the folds of his shirt, afraid to let go.

Ben gave her an introspective look.

"Hmmm. I would think it means more groundbreaking collaborations, complete with moments of incredible genius, intense disagreements, and hotter than hot make-up sex."

She laughed, pretending to roll her eyes heavenwards.

"You're incorrigible."

"Hopelessly and shamelessly unrepentant, when it comes to you. Speaking of which, how about that make-up sex?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

She silenced him with a fierce kiss. And even though they were two hundred miles away, it felt like coming home.

 **.~O~.**

"'Kay. I'll leave the light on for you in the kitchen, then. Glad you're having a great time."

Finn hung up, glancing at the screen. 10 PM. Seven hours later than Rey's original estimate, with another still to go.

A toothy grin broke out over his face as he turned towards Poe.

The handsome brunette quirked a brow. "Trouble in paradise? Is it time again for me to collect?"

Finn laughed, slapping away the proffered hand.

"No man, quite the opposite. In fact, I don't think I'm going to have to worry about the rent anymore, seeing as you're about to pay me back in spades."

 **~Fin~**

Notes: For those of you who noted it, yes, the radio scene between the two during the road trip was a complete homage to the one from HBO's **Girls**. Rey's song is **"Cool Girl"** by Tove Lo, while Ben's is **"Take the Long Way Home"** by Supertramp.

If you haven't heard Chris Stapleton's **"Tennessee Whiskey"** and would like to, you can listen to it **here**. It's absolutely gorgeous, and really captured everything I was trying to go for in the bar scene.


End file.
